


valenTine's day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: First valentine's as a married couple





	valenTine's day

When Ferus woke up, his husband absent from beside him. Before he could call for him, Roan entered the bedroom carrying a tray. “Oh good. You’re awake. I’m glad I don’t have to wake you up,” Roan told Ferus warmly as he handed him the tray. 

Ferus laughed as he looked at the tray which had two plates with heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes and two mugs of coffee. “Awe I love you.” 

“I love you too Fer. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Roan told Ferus who smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s day babe. Thanks for breakfast,” Ferus told Roan who kissed his cheek. 

“You’re welcome,” Roan said as he picked up his mug of coffee. “I’m lucky that you are my forever Valentine.”

Ferus blushed. “I’m pretty lucky too. You could have chosen anyone and yet you chose me.” 

Roan kissed Ferus’s heated cheek before taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, you are the best guy I know and you’re insanely good looking. You’re also funny and are great at comforting me whenever I’m having a bad day…You drive me crazy sometimes but there is no one I’d rather be with than you…And you’re really cute when you’re blushing.”

Ferus leaned against his husband smiling into his skin. “Cheesy.”

Roan laughed and kissed the top of his head. “You love it.”

Ferus laughed softly and kissed Roan’s neck before going back to finishing breakfast. “I love when you make breakfast in bed. I really do appreciate it. I just wish I could do the same for you.”

Roan laughed as he began to eat his breakfast. “I’d prefer not to have to start my morning off putting out a fire or tending to an injury because I prefer you uninjured. You may not be able to cook but you’re so good at many other things.”

“Yeah,” Ferus replied with a sigh.

Roan kissed his husband’s cheek. “I love you babe. For who you are. Bad cook and all.”

“I love you too,” Ferus responded with a soft smile. 

Once they finished breakfast, Ferus put the tray on the floor and moved to straddle his husband. “I’m going to give one of your presents now if that’s ok.”

“It’s more than ok,” Roan responded just before Ferus kissed him deeply, tasting chocolate and coffee on his lips. Ferus grinned as he pleasured his husband in a new way, something they both had wanted to try for a while but Ferus wanted to wait for a special occasion to do so.  
“Wow,” Ferus said once they were finished.

Roan chuckled from beneath him. “Wow is right. That was…”

“Fanfreakingtastic,” Ferus finished as he looked at his husband who smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Should definitely do this again,” Roan told him with a smile. 

“Yes,” Ferus agreed as he covered Roan’s face in kisses. “Man I love you.”

“I love you too,” Roan replied with a soft smile. 

After showering, they exchanged gifts. Ferus got Roan some chocolate a new mug with a photo from their wedding, and a lot of coffee. “That is for you only ok,” he teased Roan who laughed and pulled Ferus in for a kiss.

“Babe, I love you.”

“Because I got you coffee and chocolate,” Ferus teased.

Roan laughed. “Yes. And because you are the best husband ever.”

Ferus smiled as Roan kissed his nose. “Yeah I am.” 

Roan handed Ferus a box of chocolate and a small box which revealed a new watch. “I know you could use a new one so I wanted to splurge a little on you.”

Ferus hugged Roan tightly. “It’s amazing. Thank you babe. You are the best.”

“Not as good as you but thanks,” Roan replied as he kissed his husbands forehead. 

They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each others company and loving one another. It ended up being the best Valentine’s day they had together so far.


End file.
